Interruption
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Tyson becomes depressed, and so goes to stay with Kai and Tala for a day, but generally gets in the way. Oneshot, manlove, funniness, silliness, randomness...


- Tyson becomes depressed, and so goes to stay with Kai and Tala for a day, but generally gets in the way.

- Warnings: Manlove… Randomness and funniness.

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: I really need to update 'Chronicles'… But I'd rather get all these bloody oneshots out of the way, first. I might do a 'Chronicles' update tomorrow… Maybe. Enjoy!

* * *

**Interruption**

Walk through the iron-wrought gates, Tyson pouted up at the two friends he was going to be staying with. Kai ignored him, but Tala pouted back, wanting nothing more for Tyson to actually grin again.

"Tala, don't pout, you'll only encourage him," Kai said.

"He's here for us to cheer, up. He isn't going to cheer up if you're being a git to him," Tala retorted.

Kai rolled his eyes and handed hi coat to the butler as they entered his mansion that he and Tala lived in. In a second, two more butlers came zooming up. One took Tala's coat, and the other took Tyson's suitcase. Kai led the other two into the lounge, where he flopped down on one of the luxury sofas, and Tala flopped down next to him, immediately wrapping his arms around Kai's waist and nuzzling into his boyfriend. Tyson sat down on a sofa opposite, somewhat tentatively.

"Listen guys, I know me coming to visit wasn't exactly planned, but…" Tyson said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Tala cut in, grinning. Kai scowled. "We're happy to have you here. You can stay for as long as you want."

"Excuse me, but can you please remember whose house this is?" Kai snarled at Tala.

Tala scowled at Kai and slapped his hand before turning back to Tyson and smiling again. Tyson just looked on at them boredly - something that unnerved Kai quite a fair bit.

"Come on, Tyson. We'll show you to your room," Tala said cheerily, getting up and walking out of the room.

Tyson trundled along after him, and Kai was left to lag behind, shaking his head and feeling quite neglected. Tala took them up two flights of stairs and let them to a bedroom that was… Right next to his and Kai's.

"This'll be your room while you're staying her, OK, Tyson? Me and Kai will be right next door, so if you need anything, you won't have to trek across the entire mansion to reach us."

Kai opened his mouth to protest about Tyson having this room, but Tala saw and quickly moved his hand to cover Kai's mouth. Kai scowled, and thought about biting Tala's hand, but refrained from actually doing it.

Tyson plopped himself down on the soft bed, and turned to look back at Tala and Kai standing the doorway. _'He does look utterly pathetic,'_ thought Kai. Tala smiled at Tyson and starting pointing out various unnecessary things about the room, until Tyson spoke.

"Guys… I think… I'll just have some time on my own, if that's alright?"

Tala and Kai nodded, and left Tyson to wallow in his own sorrows. Once the bedroom door was closed behind them, Kai breathed a sigh of relief, thankful to be away from Tyson for a while.

* * *

Later on in the night, Kai was all curled up in bed, and waiting for Tala to come and join him. He wanted to spend some quality time with Tala - something he hadn't bee able to do all day, because even though Tyson had wanted to be left alone, Tala had attended to his every need ever since he had arrived.

Kai smiled as he heard the bedroom door close, and the light being turned off. He didn't turn to face Tala, but sighed contentedly when he felt Tala's weight on the bed, and Tala's arm wrap itself around Kai's waist.

"Love you," Tala whispered.

"Love you, too," Kai whispered back.

Kai rolled over to face Tala, and was about to lean in for a kiss when he saw two big brown eyes behind Tala, shining in the moonlight.

"Tala… Why is Tyson in our bed?"

"Well, erm… He said he was a bit lonely, and, erm…"

"Tala, that does not mean he can sleep in our bed."

"But he pouted!"

"Tala…"

"He's not going anywhere. You'll just have to deal with it."

Kai frowned at Tala and rolled over, facing away from his boyfriend and the 'friend' who was currently ruining his home life.

"Kai, don't be mad," Tala pleaded.

Kai didn't reply, but closed his eyes and drifted off into a sleep that contained dreams of Tyson leaving him and Tala alone.

* * *

Morning came, and Kai blinked when the sun hit his eyes. He rolled over to give Tala a hug, until he remembered that he was in a mood with Tala. It didn't matter, either way, because Tala had apparently already gotten up, and had taken Tyson with him.

Kai yawned and got out of bed. The maid on morning duty had apparently heard him get out of bed, and immediately came zooming in to get some clothes out of the wardrobe for him. He always raised his eyebrows when she did this - it wasn't necessary, he could do it himself. He had long since concluded that she just wanted to see him half naked, as he always slept in just his boxers.

Once the maid had chosen what she thought were appropriate clothes, she bid him a good day and left the room. Kai looked at the clothes she had lay on the bed for him, and he raised his eyebrows further. The clothes she were choosing for him were slowly getting tighter and tighter. He was not wearing them.

Kai threw them at the back of the wardrobe, where the maid wouldn't be able to find them, and he chose some clothes that he would prefer to wear. Putting them on quickly, he left the bedroom, and made his way down to the dining room, where he found Tala and Tyson already having breakfast. Kai scowled.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Tala shrugged, not answering.

"Well… Why is Tyson sat in my chair?"

Tala shrugged again, but Tyson looked up when his name was mentioned.

"Why aren't you speaking to me?"

Tala shrugged for a third time before finishing his cereal and beckoning Tyson to follow him.

"Come on, Tyson, let's go and watch some TV."

Kai stared around in shock, not quite believing what had just happened. This was beginning to get ridiculous. He was fed up of Tyson already, and he hadn't even been at the mansion for twenty four hours, yet!

Kai asked one of the new cooks to make him some toast without cremating it, and he grabbed the phone on the wall. He quickly dialled in a number, and waited for someone on the end of the line to pick up.

"Hello?" a female voice finally answered.

"Hilary. He's driving me insane. I can't stand him being depressed. He's getting more attention from Tala than I am. Take him away," Kai ranted.

"Take who away? Tala or Tyson?" Hilary giggled.

"You're not funny. Tyson. His depression is annoying me worse than his annoying, shouty ways of how he was before. I don't like it, and I want him out of my house."

Kai could already smell smoke and burnt toast wafting his way from the kitchen, and he knew that he'd have to wrap up his conversation with Hilary. All he wanted was for her to say she'd come and get Tyson.

"Well, we all thought sending Tyson to you would do him good…"

"IT MIGHT BE DOING HIM GOOD BUT IT'S NOT DOING ME GOOD!" Kai shouted. "Just, PLEASE, Hilary, TAKE HIM BACK!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down Kai. Me and Max will be over to your house this evening to collect Tyson."

"THANK YOU!" Kai said in relief, and put the phone down.

"Erm, sir?" a cook said, poking his head through the door to the kitchen. "We're having some issues…"

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO MAKE TOAST?!" Kai roared, and launched himself into the kitchen, and into what looked like a war zone.

The cooks were running around shouting at each other, the toaster was on fire, someone was trying to put it out with a tea towel which was also on fire… Kai just stood and stared, dumbfounded. In the past twenty four hours, everything in his life had gone _very_ wrong.

Tala and Tyson had apparently heard all the shouting and commotion, and had both come rushing into the kitchen. They, too, stood staring at the immense mess before them.

"What the heck is going on?!" Tala shouted.

No one paid attention to him. The cooks continued to run about like lunatics. Kai looked at Tala, and Tala looked at Kai. They both turned to look at Tyson and tell him to go back to the lounge, but they stopped when they saw a big grin plastered onto Tyson's face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Tyson shouted, running into the mass of squealing bodies, and picking up a random cake. He threw it at the nearest cook, but the dodged, causing it splatter on the nearest wall.

"TYSON! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Kai roared, making to go and grab him.

A hand grabbed Kai's arm, stopping him from moving. Kai turned to see Tala holding onto him, and wearing a little smile.

"Sorry I've neglected you. I want to make it up to you."

"Now's not really the time…" Kai replied exasperatedly, gesturing to the kitchen that was being destroyed.

"No, this looks like the perfect time," Tala said, smirking.

Tala led Kai out of the kitchen and up to their room, where he did indeed make it up to him. During the afternoon, Kai made Tyson help tidy up the mess in the kitchen. Tyson grumped about, complaining about Kai being a slave-driver, and generally pulling faces.

"I'm glad he's back to normal," Kai sighed as he helped Tala look through the phone book for cooks they could hire. Proper cooks.

"Yeah, he was a bit annoying, actually," Tala agreed.

They both started as they heard a knock at the door, and Tyson sarcastically sang, "I'll get it for you, Master!" Kai rolled his eyes. He and Tala got up from the couch they were sitting on, and went to the door. Tyson was stood there, arguing with the butler, whilst Hilary and Max looked on, slightly surprised.

Tala shoved Tyson's suitcase at Max, and the butler helpfully pushed Tyson out of the door, and shut it. He dusted his hands off, and wandered in the direction of the kitchen, muttering curses under his breath.

"I'm so glad he's gone," Kai said, sighing in relief.

"And back to normal. Twenty-four hours with us, and he was cured!"

Kai nodded, and groaned as he heard the phone ring. He picked it up, and was happy to hear that it wasn't Tyson or Hilary.

"Hey, Kai," came Ray's voice.

"Hi…" Kai answered, somewhat suspiciously.

"Listen, me and 'Riah were wondering if we could come and visit. She's been feeling a bit down y'see and-"

"Not a chance!"

* * *

A/N: The ending was a bit rushed… But that's because I was trying to get it finished before I go to bed. I don't want to have to spend more time on it tomorrow when I really need to do the next chapter for 'Black Mariah', two other oneshots and many other things… Argh.

There's a poll on my profile asking if you want to be in a Xmas fanfic with the Beyblade characters - a couple have answered yes, and not sent me a PM telling me they want to be in it! I'm not psychic, guys!! Send me a PM!! Don't be shy, I don't bite!!

Review?


End file.
